I Fight With God
by Nate Thomas
Summary: The tail of David vs. Goliath with a bit of a twist, though I left out the end because I felt like it wasn't needed.


Goliath, as he was known, emerged from a tent on the far side of his camp. As he pushed aside the cloth that acted as the door, the fabric gently fluttered in the wind. He glanced around, turning his head left and right, scanning the night scenery. There was no one in sight except for the passerby soldier about two hundred yards away. He crept forward. But being of such height made creeping difficult; therefore, his footsteps created loud crunching noises under the rocky-sandy ground. Each step he took made him silently wince, thinking that someone was to hear, awake and find him.

Now he could see his own tent looming several yards in front of him. _Almost there_, he strived.

"Goliath?" questioned a sudden demanding voice. "What are you doing here, all alone? You're not out drinking with the rest of your comrades?" The question pierced Goliath to the heart. He stood still for about a second, letting his composure flood back into himself before slowly turning around to see a fellow soldier stretching to look into his eyes. His mind racing to find a suitable reply, the giant lied, "I was gazing at the stars. I find them… intriguing. The gods made them for us to ponder on. I find it relaxing to stare at them before upcoming battles. Especially the one tomorrow. Wine simply didn't appeal to me tonight." Goliath, then, even managed to force a rare smile of his to make it seem even more convincing. The other soldier nodded.

"Yes, they are quite brilliant and relaxing. Well, I wish you a good night." replied the soldier. Goliath nodded in response, then turned his head back upwards and continued to stare at the sky. Once the soldier had departed, Goliath heaved a huge breath and his shoulders relaxed, for he had been involuntarily holding his breath. After recovering from the shock, he then walked off to his own tent, this time not sneaking, knowing he had an excuse.

There was no wind on the dusty battle field. There was nothing to make a sound except for the two armies ready to collide. But only one rose shouts. This army roared with fierceness, insults, and curses. The hurled their taunts at the other army, the Israelites. The Philistines mocked them, having the idea already imprinted in their minds that they would be victorious.

Their champion stood immense, menacing, and haughty between both armies. He was Goliath. First, he raised his fist to the Philistines and gave his battle cry, then turned and faced the Israelites. "Are you not the subjects of Saul?" he yelled. "Choose one of your men and have him fight me in single combat. If he is to win, we shall become your subjects, but if he is to lose, then you shall become our subjects and serve us forever! This day I defy the army of Israel," he finished, laughing evilly.

At this, the Israelites trembled. For forty days, after each night, during each daily battle, Goliath came and repeated those words, each day becoming more boastful.

During the forty-first day, a small commotion came from the army of Israel. The soldiers were moving apart, as if to let someone through. Finally! Goliath thoughtfully rejoiced. _Time to squash an Israelite!_ Then, a mere shepherd boy, stepped from the lines. He wasn't tall, but wasn't short. His build wasn't scrawny nor was it large. He didn't advance much. Goliath, expecting a fine warrior and an honorable fight, in rage screamed, "Am I a dog, that you come at me with sticks? By my gods, curse your life and your family! Come here! I'll give your flesh and bones to the birds and wild animals of this land!"

The small shepherd boy, with his blue eyes, looked calmly into Goliath's, unfazed by his insults. Then, the boy's battle speech was heard amongst all the warriors on the field. "You Philistine!" he spat. "You come at me with sword, spear and javelin! But I… I come against you in the name of the LORD Almighty, the God of the Israelites which you have defied! This day He will deliver you into my hands, and I'll strike you down and cut off your head! Then all the carcasses of the Philistines shall be given all the wild animals and birds so that the whole world shall know there is a God of Israel! All those here shall know that it is not by the sword or spear that the LORD saves, for this battle is His and He will give all of you into our hands!" At this, the Israelites, having been renewed with adrenaline, cheered and lifted their weapons.

Goliath stared at the boy, at his five stones in his hand, at his sling and at the army of Israel. _Barbaric boy…_ Goliath charged. In one swift movement, the boy had moved one of the five stones into his sling and began to twirl it, making a humming noise.

Goliath drew closer.

The boy waited, having the sling gain speed.

The Philistine was almost upon him…

_Whoosh_ The stone sailed through the air with dead accuracy. Goliath suddenly realized with dread what was to come, but it was too late. The stone struck his head, bouncing off. Goliath's body shuttered and shut down. His eyes rolled into his head, he gasped and he fell crashing into the ground, his armor rattling. Dust was then flung out from under his body making a mini mushroom cloud.

Then the boy approached and drew Goliath's own sword from its sheath, and only managed to bring it up to waste level struggling under the weight and brought it down, slicing off the giant's head.

Both armies stood still. Almost simultaneously, they both looked at the boy, then at Goliath, whose blood was now staining the sand.

The whole Israelite army chanted his name, over and over. "David, David, David!


End file.
